


Sick

by Jaydee_Faire



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Beedle to the rescue, Gen, Rescue, Sick Character, people in Hyrule being dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaydee_Faire/pseuds/Jaydee_Faire
Summary: Beedle finds Link passed out on the road.





	Sick

"Somebody go and get my pack," Beedle panted, shifting the dead weight across his shoulders. "It's at the bottom of the hill."

Up close and without his signature salesman's smile, Beedle was a lot more intimidating, face roughened by sandstorms and freezing winds, the muscles in his arms and shoulders built up by hauling his wares up and down every road between Gerudo and Akkala. Currently, he was hauling something else: a body. Sesami knew those boots, and the shaggy golden hair, even dangling upside-down, was immediately recognizable. 

"Hey," Sesami said. "It's that guy."

"He's my best--" Beedle grunted, shifting again as he headed into the stable, "--customer, and I need to make sure he gets into a real bed. Go back and get my stuff, there's fifty rupees in it for you. I have to stay here."

Sesami glanced down the road, then up at the sky, making a face. "I dunno. It's kind of dark."

"I've got it." Maypin was getting out of his bed, feeling around for his hat. "Bottom of the hill, you said?"

"Yeah. I had to dump it, I can't carry it and him at the same time. Use your bed?"

"Go ahead." Maypin was already out the door, hopping on one foot as he pulled his shoes on. 

Sesami had crept forward, craning his neck to see over Beedle's shoulder. "... Is he dead?"

"Not yet. I found him face down in the middle of the road. He's, uh, he's been pretty sick." Beedle's nose wrinkled as he tugged the green hood from around the young man's neck. "Can you go and get a bucket of water and a rag, or is it too dark for that too?"

"Oh. Ugh." Sesami took several steps back. "Yuck. I'll-- I'll go get something to clean him up."

"Wait a minute, wait a _minute,_ you're not letting him roll around in that bed with his boots on, are you?" The stablemaster had come around the counter. "Do you know how hard it is to get that red dirt out of the sheets?" 

"If you don't like the boots, help me get them off," Beedle said. "And put this... this thing with the eyeball on it somewhere safe. I think it's expensive."

The stablemaster had stopped short a few feet from the bed. "He smells," he said, "like vomit."

"It's mostly on his clothes. Here's his other belt. Now let's get these off-- ah, he's burning up. Where did that idiot go with the water bucket?"

"Is it poison?" The stablemaster drew his hands back uncertainly. "If he's going to make the horses or any of my customers sick..."

"I've got lye soap as soon as Maypin gets back with my things. As long as you wash your hands, you should be fine." 

Beedle unlaced the man's shirt partway and then dragged it off, eliciting a weak groan of protest. Sesami came shuffling back in with a sloshing bucket of water and let it thud to the ground beside the bed. Beedle and the stablemaster had gone rather quiet; Sesami looked down at the man laying in the bed and said, "...That's a lot of scars."

"Yeah, well." Beedle cleared his throat. "He runs around with a sword strapped to his back all the time, doesn't he? He's a fighter. Fighters get scars. Give me that rag. And take this," he picked up the man's pouch, which was dripping with some sort of sticky wet substance, "and burn it. We're going to have to wash the rest of the stuff I pulled out of there."

The stablemaster watched Sesami go, then said, "You seem to know what you're doing. Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"It comes from eating raw poultry," Beedle said, using the rag to clean around the young man's mouth and chin. "Something grows on it, little invisible bugs I guess. That's how it was explained to me, anyway. Suddenly you start sweating and shivering and gagging, and usually when you're done puking all over yourself you're too weak to get up. They call it Rito Fever."

"Who eats raw poultry?"

"Nobody, unless they're desperate and they've got nothing to cook on." Beedle looked up. "Here comes Maypin. Go on and get one of those blue lizards out of my pack, and the bottle with the tooth in it. We can have this guy back on his feet in no time, and he can go back to bringing me all kinds of goodies and buying up all my stock."

"I didn't want to bring this up, but..." The stablemaster shifted uncomfortably. "...That bed is forty rupees for the night."

"This kid keeps your roads safe!"

"Well. Okay. Thirty."

**Author's Note:**

> So Link carries around a lot of raw poultry, which you can eat raw, but shouldn't. Also, I may have a little bit of a crush on Beedle.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @cyberphuck!


End file.
